bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Monkey City Mobile
is a tower defense game released by Ninja Kiwi on December 3, 2014. It is the mobile version of Bloons Monkey City, hence the name. It is available on every iOS, Android and Amazon devices. Differences between the browser version Monkey vs. Monkey :See also: Monkey vs. Monkey #Differences between Flash and Mobile In the mobile version, players are only required to build a Bloon Research Lab and a Bloon Inflation Factory in order to start a Monkey vs. Monkey match. Players do not need to construct more Bloontonium Generators and Bloontonium Storage Tanks, as the Bloon Inflation Factory will generate Bloontonium by itself and show how many percent the tanks are filled. Once the tanks are 100% filled, players can begin attacking other players. D.D.T.s cannot be researched. You also do not get experience points for MvM on mobile version. Players may also face different rewards and punishments for each win or lose of an attack or defense. Less cash is stolen if lost a defense, though one building will guarantee be damaged no matter if the player could afford the owe or not. After winning an defense, the player will receive the same rewards as Bloons Monkey City Flash, except not earning a tile. Pacifist Mode is also different. Players can still be in Pacifist Mode if they have more than 1000 honor. Bloon Strategies'' The Mobile Version includes different types of Bloon Strategies. These are similar to Assaults in BMC Flash. Note that there are no Bloon Strategies for tiles below Yellow: *Hard and Heavy **Extra leads and ceramics. This assault can be very dangerous as even a Ceramic may appear in round 2 or a Lead on round 1! Regrowth and Camo Leads may be present very early as well. Only exists on Lead tiles or higher. Extra ceramics only exists on Ceramic tiles or higher. Some of the extra ceramics may be Regrowth or Camo, or both. Note that Leads and Ceramics will still appear when MOABs appear, although without Camo or Regrow. *Camo Regrow Pain **All Regrow or Camo Bloons become both (Camo-Regrow) starting at Round 6. Camo-Regrow Bloons will stop appearing once ceramic bloons arrive (happens in MOAB tiles or higher). Only exists on Rainbow tiles or higher and it is unlocked in MvM when Camo is researched. *Cluster Chaos **Lots of grouped Bloons, with shorter rounds. Only exists on Green tiles or higher. *Round Ramp **Strength of Bloons is increased within each round (e.g. round starts with reds, ends with blacks). On harder tiles, MOAB class bloons appear more than usual. Only exists on Green tiles or higher. *Cash Starve **Less RBE for a few rounds, resulting in the player getting less cash. Normally, there will be only Red Bloons in the first few rounds; however, in harder tiles, there may be Bloons up to Green Bloons in the first few rounds. *Fast and Furious **Many grouped Yellow or Pink Bloons. On harder tiles, there may be many Packed MOABs instead of Fast Bloons at the end of each round. DDTs may also make appearance on ZOMG tiles with Fast and Furious. Only available in MvM when Fast Bloons are researched. Only exists on Yellow tiles or higher. *Regrow Rush Of Death **Grouped regrow Bloon rushes at the end of levels. If these tiles contain MOAB-Class Bloons, the later rounds that have MOABs or higher will replace the Regrow Bloon Rush at the end of the round. Regrows may still appear in rounds with MOABs, although in much smaller amounts. Only available in Pink tiles or higher. Only available in MvM when Rubber Repair is researched. *Camo Craziness **Early Camo Bloons, grouped Camo Bloons, and Camo Bloon rushes present in nearly all rounds. Occasionally, there may be a Camo Regrow rush in the end of each round. DDTs can also appear on ZOMG tiles with this assault. Only exists on Pink tiles or higher. *Sneaky Camo **Rounds 9, 19, and 29 will have only Camo Bloons (MvM only). Only available once Camo is researched. Only exists on Zebra attacks or higher. *MOAB Push **A MOAB appears early (MvM only). Only available when MOABs are researched. *ZOMG Surprise **A ZOMG appears early and more will appear (MvM only). Only available when ZOMGs are researched. All other rushes from the online version also appear, which are DDTs, MOAB Pack, and BFB Pack. The only difference is that Camo or Regrow Assaults do not get paired up with any of these types of tile. Note that on harder tiles, once the player reaches a certain round, all rounds will be entirely composed of bloons of a rank of black or above, with the minimum rank increasing as the game progresses (max. rainbow). On these rounds, no Camo or Regrowing Bloons will appear (exceptions: regular Regrow Bloons appear in Regrow Rush of Death tiles; DDT's appear on DDT, Fast and Furious, and Camo Craziness). Unlike the desktop version, leads are considered stronger than zebras. Buildings The buildings in the mobile version also differs from the browser version. For example, now each tower requires a different building for their respective upgrades. For example, in the Browser Version, Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers share the Monkey Academy for their upgrades. In the Mobile Version, the Monkey Academy is only available for Dart Monkey Upgrades. A Boomerang Institute is required for Boomerang Thrower Upgrades. Plus, to research yellow and pink Bloons, black, white and zebra Bloons, and rainbow Bloons, a Bloon Sprint Track, an Extreme Temperature Chamber and a Bloon Compression Tank are required to enable the following researches, respectively. Also, each tile is further divided into 4x4 or 16 spaces. Typical 1x1 buildings in Flash are 3x3 in Mobile, leaving seven squares for paths decorations etc. Towers In the Mobile Version of BMC, the Exclusive Towers from Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam, Bloons TD Battles Mobile (except COBRA), and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile are available. The Towers are Bloonchipper, Monkey Sub, Monkey Engineer, Heli-Pilot and Monkey Farmer. The First four can be unlocked by completing special missions in the game, while the Monkey Farmer can be unlocked via In-App Purchases. Monkey Knowledge In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Monkey Knowledge Packs had been newly introduced, since the Version 1.6 update. Unlike the Browser Version of BMC, the Monkeys that are shown in the Cards do not change Appearances. The Cards also flip around faster than the Browser Version. Also, it can only be obtained by capturing tiles, as a Reward from Contested Territory, Events, from purchasing it with real life currency. Over time, Two more types of Monkey Knowledge Packs have been introduced; Wild Card Monkey Knowledge Packs, and Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs, which frequently go on sale monthly. Events Version 1.7 introduces Events, where players can challenge further to gain more Rewards. Version 1.8 introduces the Bloon Beacon and boss Bloons. Strangely enough, the bosses and Bloon Beacon did not arrive to iOS until Late December 2015, and Dreadbloon and Blastopopoulous arrived in 24th January 2016. Bloon Beacon Bloon Beacon had arrived late in 2015. Early December for Android devices and Late December for iOS Devices. Since then, Bloon Beacon can be used to do the same as the Flash Version. As of 24th January 2016, all of the Bosses were added in the game. Gallery File:Christmas.jpg|Version 1.1 Splash Screen File:NKChristmas.jpg|Ninja Kiwi logo on Version 1.1 Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-48-48.png|Level Up Screen Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-50-02.png|A treasure chest Chinese New Year.jpg|Version 1.2 Splash Screen Easter .jpg|Version 1.3 Splash Screen New Logo BMc.jpg|Splash Screen 1.4 Tips 1.jpg|Tips part 1 of 2 Tips 2.jpg|Tips part 2 of 2 King Monkey.jpg|King Monkey Army Monkey.jpg|Army Monkey BMC Mobile Knowledge introduction.PNG|Monkey Knowledge Packs in Version 1.6 being introduced BMCM new news.PNG|Screenshot of Monkey News (1.7 update) Limited Time Events Mobile.PNG|Limited Time Events in Version 1.7 being introduced Camo Regrow Pain in action.PNG|Camo Regrow Pain in action King Monkey announce farm upgrade.PNG|King Monkey announces the Level 2 Banana Farm is unlocked Monkey Ace in city.PNG|Monkey Ace flying around the city Screen520x924.jpeg|The first screen shot in the app store. Version 1.6 view.PNG|Screenshot of a person's city selecting a tile, player played Version 1.6 TriviaAlertMobile.PNG|Trivial tile alert Trivial tile complete.PNG|Skipping a trivial tile Version 1.7 view.PNG|View of Version 1.7 Version 1.8.1 update.PNG|Bloon Beacon and Bounty Cards in Version 1.8.1 being introduced Christmas BMC mobile.PNG|Starting up screen at Christmas Screenshot 2016-01-16-16-08-11.png|Bloon Beacon tile Version 1.8.2 update.PNG|Boss Bloons in Version 1.8.3(?) being introduced Version 1.10 bmcm.PNG|Edit Mode in Version 1.10 (or was it Version 1.9?) being introduced Easter Egg Completed.jpeg|Easter Egg Completed Christmas King Monkey.jpeg|Christmas King Monkey Splash Christmas.png|Version 1.8.1 Splash Screen, during Christmas 2015 Splash Easter.png|Version 1.9.0, during Easter 2016 Bloons monkey mobile city DDT tile.png|A DDT tile. Trivia * All tower upgrades costs approximately 20 for tier 3 and 50 for tier 4 and its respective cash price to research. ** However, if you have a high frequency (very fast and strong) WiFi, they don't cost Bloonstones, in which you need only cash to research them. * This is the only BTD game series that has all towers from all BTD5 game series avaliable, along with Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam, despite missing the COBRA, which is exclusive to BTD Battles. * In MvM, Bloontoniums that was salvaged from other players when your tanks are full can only be stored up to 200%. * Destroyed buildings are repaired automatically without costing extra cash, different from the browser version. ** The same goes to moving buildings, in which they don't cost cash to move them. (Browser version: costs 50$) *This is the only BTD5 mobile game that does not have Everyplay with it. *This released first on iOS then on Android for unknown reasons. *This is the first game to use Game Center/Google Play, Email, or Facebook backup, second being the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles on a later update. *The Blimp Monkey references the monkey in Hot Air Bloon. *Some of the Monkey Knowledge Pack cards appear to have different rewards than the browser version. Examples include the discount of the Ninja Monkey's Flash Bomb upgrade. *Limited Time Events started since the 24 October 2015 update. *The Army Monkey seen on loading screens is actually the Dartling Monkey. The monkey seen on the battle screens is the Mortar Monkey. *Rounds in tiles can exceed past 30 rounds, up to 39. *There is a glitch in which the player were to restart a track, the music would not get back to its original level. This can be undone by pausing and unpausing the game. *Unlike the Flash version, this game is designed more like BTD5, that when first encountering a specific kind of Bloon, the Army Monkey will warn the player about that a new type of Bloon is coming and about how they function. This will also include when first encountering a Z.O.M.G., where he will say ''"This is the Z.O.M.G. The Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness. Popping this is very, very difficult." even though he doesn't show it. *When playing in My Tracks mode: **Using the required monkeys in the Monkey Teams event will also award you its rewards. **Completing a track during the Knowledge Madness event will instantly grant you a Monkey Knowledge Pack. ***Those methods were soon patched in the Easter 2016 update. *It is easier to map out further from the city in BMC Mobile than it is to map out far from the city in the Flash version. This is because the Flash version's "shadowed boundaries" are opaque, while the BMC Mobile ones are more translucent. *In the 1.10 update, the Monkey Farmer has been released as a "premium tower", making it the only Special Agent so far to be introduced in Bloons Monkey City. **However, you cannot obtain the Pro version of it, which normally would for BTD5 Deluxe or BTD5 Steam. **It is also the only tower in the entire game to cost real money, due to having other special abilities on the player's city rather than in tile captures. *Since the 1.10 update, Monkey Teams events mark any eligible towers with a pair of monkey hands. External links *Bloons Monkey City on iTunes *Bloons Monkey City on Google Play Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Games Category:Misc Bloons Games